A Gamer Boy? Ability List
by Orhunlar
Summary: The abilities of Jaune in the story "A Gamer Boy!"
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Every Man's Dream**

 **Level: 6**

 **XP: 0/500**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 2500/2500**

 **Str: 10(7)**

 **Dex: 10(7)**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Int: 16**

 **Wis: 13**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Chr: 10**

 **Stat Points: 25**

 **[Perks List]**

 **[The Chosen One:** +5 to a chosen stat every level, Ability to communicate with ? And **THE GAME]**

 **[Arc Heritage:** +40% to Aura, Ability to use ? at its full potential, Ability to use **?]**

 **[Scrawny Genius:** +2 to Int every level, -3 to Str and Vit until the _**Scrawny**_ perk goes away **]**

 **[Available Titles]**

 **[Every Man's Dream:** Having an Aura was every man's dream. Then you came, a male with aura and a semblance. You will take the world with a storm, but first, you need to learn about your aura/Get +30% XP for aura based skills **]**

 **[The Chosen One:** The twin sister Gods of Remnant have found you worthy for this power, use it well, don't lose yourself in the darkness and most importantly, always remember that you're the chosen one/Get +10% XP for all type of skills **]**

 **[Skills List]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Passive/Gamer):** _When you're angry or sad, you lose your control. When you're happy or excited you lose your balance. While the Gamer's Mind does not suppress your emotions, it helps you think calmly in a situation or a crisis. It also gives you immunity to any type of mind status effects. Gamer's Mind is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated._ _ **Level Max.; XP Max.**_ **] (Btw you can change the mechanics of this. Like you can deactivate 'getting a boner')-TG**

 **[Gamer's Body (Passive/Gamer):** _Blood and flesh are what makes humans and Faunus both weak and strong, while they can reach the highest points, the pain will always bring them down. But not you, you will always keep climbing even if it makes your limbs go off, you will never stop even if it makes your body bleed. Gamer's Body takes your body damage and turns it into HP, when you lose an arm it will grow back but it will lessen your HP. The less HP you got, the more pain you will suffer. Gamer's Body is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated._ ** _Level Max.; XP Max._** **] (AHHHH MY ARM IS GON- Oh it came back)-TG**

 **[Gamer's Heart (Passive/Gamer):** _You can't know how your peoples' emotions work, you can't just describe it. When someone hates you, can you always see that? When someone loves you, can you understand them? Gamer's Heart will show you the relationship points you own with everyone, and lets you see their emotions. Gamer's Body is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated._ **_Level Max.; XP Max._** **] (Is this a dating sim?)-TG**

 **[Predator (Passive/Unique):** _The predator and its prey, they have a weird history. You see, when the predator gets close to its prey, prey runs. When prey runs the predator follows. When the predator finally catches the prey, it will be a win for the predator. But if it can't catch its prey, it will be a win for the prey. But not for you, you will be the predator of the predators. No one will be able to escape from you. The Predator gives allows you to use the powers and abilities of your killed preys; it can be a human, Faunus, animal or even a Grimm. Predator is a Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members. Cannot be deactivated._ ** _Level Max.; XP Max._** **] (Just don't become a serial killer or a megalomaniac)-TG**

 **[Mimic (Active/Unique):** _"Through others we become ourselves." The ability Mimic allows you to take the shape of the things you killed. Mimic is a Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members._ ** _Level Max.; XP Max._** **]**

 **[Observe (Active/Normal):** There _used to be an old saying, "Look, see, understand.". Many people know how to look and see but little knows how to understand. Observe lets you see the name, stats, titles, perks and the background of any person or item. Observe is a Normal-type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP._ ** _Level 1`XP %0_** **] (I see it all with my all seeing eye!)-TG**

 **[Lying (Passive/Normal):** _The art of the tongue and manipulation, higher the level, higher chance to succeed. Lying is a normal type of skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP._ ** _Level 1; XP 90%_** **(If I always lie, would lie became my truth?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Every Man's Dream**

 **Level: 10**

 **XP: 0/500**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 2500/2500**

 **Str: 18(15)**

 **Dex: 18(15)**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Int: 37**

 **Wis: 23**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Chr: 15**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **[Perks List]**

[The Chosen One: +5 to a chosen stat every level, Ability to communicate with ? And THE GAME]

[Arc Heritage: +40% to Aura, Ability to use ? at it's full potential, Ability to use ?]

[Scrawny Genius: +2 to Int every level, -3 to Str and Vit until the Scrawny perk goes away]

 **[Available Titles]**

[Every Man's Dream: Having an Aura was every man's dream. Then you came, a male with aura and a semblance. You will take the world with a storm, but first you need to learn about your aura/Get +30% XP for aura based skills]

[The Chosen One: The twin sister Gods of Remnant have found you worthy for this power, use it well, don't lose yourself in the darkness and most importantly, always remember that you're the chosen one/Get +10% XP for all type of skills]

 **[Skills List]**

[Gamer's Mind (Passive/Gamer): When you're angry or sad, you lose your control. When you're happy or excited you lose your balance. While the Gamer's Mİnd does not surpresses your emotions, it helps you think calmly in a situation or a crisis. It also gives you immunity to any type of mind status effects. Gamer's Mind is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max.] (Btw you can change the mechanics of this. Like you can deactivate 'getting a boner')-TG

[Gamer's Body (Passive/Gamer): Blood and flesh is what makes humans and faunus both weak and strong, while they can reach the highest points, the pain will always bring them down. But not you, you will always keep climbing even if it makes your limbs go off, you will never stop even if it makes your body bleed. Gamer's Body takes your body damage and turns it into HP, when you lose an arm it will grow back but it will lessen your HP. The less HP you got, the more pain you will suffer. Gamer's Body is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max.] (AHHHH MY ARM IS GON- Oh it came back)-TG

[Gamer's Heart (Passive/Gamer): You can't know how your peoples emotions work, you can't just describe it. When someone hates you, can you always saw that? When someone loves you, can you understand them? Gamer's Heart will show you the relationship points you own with everyone, and lets you see their emotions. Gamer's Body is a Gamer type skill, so it can not be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max.] (Is this a dating sim?)-TG

[Predator (Passive/Unique): The predator and its prey, they have a weird history. You see, when the predator gets close to its prey, prey runs. When prey runs the predator fallows. When the predator finally catches the prey, it will be a win for the predator. But if it can't catch its prey, it will be a win for the prey. But not for you, you will be the predator of the predators. No one will be able to escape from you. The Predator gives allows you to use the powers nd abilities of your killed preys; it can be a human, faunus, animal or even a Grimm. Predator is an Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members. Cannot be deactivated. Level Max.; XP Max.] (Just don't become a serial killer or a megalomaniac)-TG

[Mimic (Active/Unique): "Through others we become ourselves." The ability Mimic allows you to take the shape of the things you killed. Mimic is a Unique type skill, so no one else except you will be able to use it, even your party members. Level Max.; XP Max.]

[Observe (Active/Normal): There used to be an old saying, "Look, see, understand.". Many people know how to look and see but little knows how to understand. Observe lets you see the name, stats, titles, perks and the background of any person or item. Observe is a Normal type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP. Level 1`XP %0] (I see it all with my all seeing eye!)-TG

[Lying (Passive/Normal): The art of the tongue and manupilation, higher the level, higher chance to success. Lying is a normal type skill, so it wont cost any MP or AP. Level 1; XP 90% (If I allways lie, would lies became my truth?)-TG

[Dodging (Passive/Normal): The one who is both quick on both the body and the mind, has the ability to escape from all situations. Dodging is a normal type skill, so it won't cost any MP or AP Level 14; XP %74] (Can't touch me!)-TG

[Mighty Roar (Passive/Status): A leader must have a mighty roar, if he wants to be fallowed. 'Mighty Roar' is a Status type skill, so when used it will grant allies %2 increase on Str and Dex. When used on the user, it will grant %1 increase on Str and Dex. It's cooldown is 5 minutes and it will not cost any MP or AP. Level 1; XP %0]

 **Mimic List**

[Beowolf(Newborn) (Active/Unique): The weakest of it's kind, the Beowolf. A Grimm that is always at the bottom and suffers the most. Maybe you can change that, right? Transforming to a "Beowolf" costs 700 MP while turning back to human has no costs Level 1; XP %0]


End file.
